<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food: Fueling the Grimm Gang by grimmswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488200">Food: Fueling the Grimm Gang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan'>grimmswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons of The Family Grimm [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grimm (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble involving food and how it pertains to the group. It's mostly just fluff involving food. Special thanks to @grimmnadalind5 for giving me holiday food ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons of The Family Grimm [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Food: Fueling the Grimm Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say an army marches on its stomach. For the grimm gang, that same statement could be applied.<br/>
Something that was essential for the smooth operations of running the gang, according to Nick, Wu and Trubel, was that food had to be readily available.<br/>
Interestingly enough, it was Adalind and Monroe that did most of the shopping for the diverse group of people that made up their family.<br/>
Monroe had invited Adalind to go with him to the farmer’s market, one day as a means of showing she was accepted into the group, and it became a constant routine for them. The blutbad had first done it as a way of bonding with the hexenbiest when things had calmed down and it was obvious she was to be a forever fixture in the group. She and Nick were very much in love and the rest of them had to accept that.<br/>
Monroe had been pleasantly surprised when he discovered how much he and Adalind had in common. They both loved to read. They both enjoyed fine wine and music. They both had heads full of trivial facts.<br/>
“You both have allergies.” Nick pointed out the first time Monroe and Adalind had come back from the market and the blutbad was telling his wife about the things he had in common with the hexenbiest.<br/>
“You’re both good cooks.” Rosalee said.<br/>
“I prefer Adalind’s cooking.” Trubel announced as she entered the kitchen and helped herself to whatever caught her interest.<br/>
“How long has she been here?” Monroe asked. “I didn’t see her bike when we pulled in.”<br/>
“I just got in.” Trubel answered around a mouthful of a muffin she had found.<br/>
“She’s better than Wu at knowing where the food is.” Nick chuckled.<br/>
Since meeting the young woman, Adalind had discovered just how talented she was at knowing when Adalind was cooking something. Unless she was off on a mission, Trubel would show up just as Adalind was putting the finishing touches on whatever she was making at the time.<br/>
Adalind would never admit it, but Nick was certain that Adalind always made sure bacon was cooked and available for eating in the fridge at all times, just in case Trubel needed a snack.<br/>
Adalind got some recipes from the eisbiber women, who were more than happy to share with the wife of the grimm. Especially when it was revealed that Adalind’s mother had always been cold and distant, and had discouraged Adalind from pursuing anything that would be considered domestic.<br/>
Catherine Schade had feared that her daughter would let herself go and become a frumpy housewife if she pursued an interest in cooking or holiday traditions. So she had done everything in her power to dissuade Adalind from seeing any value in knowing how to prepare a Thanksgiving feast.<br/>
But proving the adage that forcing something on someone would ultimately make them hate it and denying someone certain things would cause them to yearn for it, Adalind began to have a passionate interest in creating picture perfect holiday celebrations.<br/>
She strove to be a better mother than her own, in every way there was.<br/>
And since she never saw her mother cook, not a single thing, Adalind thought cooking was ideal for proving she was better.<br/>
It was also a nice event to share with her family.<br/>
From the moment she and Nick had moved in together, the two of them had prepared many meals together.<br/>
Of course they had to. They would often switch between dealing with a fussy Kelly and preparing whatever they were planning on eating.<br/>
Adalind had loved the two of them sharing those moments. It was the first time she had felt a part of the kind of family she had seen in movies. Almost normal, without the fear of deceit and manipulations.<br/>
Now that Diana and Trubel had joined them, Adalind always loved even more when the whole family joined in to prepare something.<br/>
Especially baking. There was just something about the smell of melted butter, vanilla and baked dough that always gave Adalind an all consuming warm feeling. Like everything was right in her little world.<br/>
Even when someone swiped a cinnamon and sugar covered apple slice from the bowl that was meant to be the pie filling, Adalind only pretended to be annoyed. Secretly, she loved how free everyone could be with one another.<br/>
GRIMM<br/>
A weekend breakfast in the Burkhardt household often meant people just showing up without any warning.<br/>
If Trubel wasn't on a mission, it would be assured that she would be in the kitchen, ready to eat whatever was available.<br/>
Wu also had a tendency to drop by, especially during the holidays. He loved the unique foods Adalind always presented.<br/>
Hank would show up and if he was starting to date someone, would gush excitedly about how it might be the real thing this time.<br/>
During Halloween, Nick had laughed when he saw his eggs were in the shape of a skull, the yolks as eyes. "Other people get heart shaped food. Living with hexenbiests during Halloween means skull shapes."<br/>
November meant pancakes with fresh fruit decorating so that they looked like turkeys. They gave everyone who saw them a chuckle.<br/>
He had no doubt that December would mean Santa Clause and Snowman shaped food.<br/>
“Say gobble gobble.” Nick prompted his son.<br/>
“Gobble, gobble, gobble.” The little boy responded enthusiastically.<br/>
“I’m looking forward to gobbling up these pancakes.” Wu snarked.<br/>
Nick rolled his eyes at his friend but proceeded to dig into his own breakfast.<br/>
Grimm<br/>
Whenever there was a tricky case, (those came up very often) the whole gang would get together to figure it out.<br/>
Adalind, Monroe and Rosalee would prepare dinner while the others would gather case files, grimm journals and wesen books. Then the whole group would go over the information while sharing a meal.<br/>
Nick fully believed it was the best method. Hank, Wu and Trubel agreed with him. Adalind, Rosalee and Monroe were sceptical, and thought it was an excuse for food, but they were never going to argue.<br/>
If the case involved robbery, Diana was allowed to look at the police files. But if the crime was violent, she was encouraged to help her mom, aunt and uncle make dinner.<br/>
Either way, the little girl enjoyed being welcomed and helpful.<br/>
Grimm<br/>
Even when it was expected to be a quiet meal at home, Adalind always made extra portions, just in case Trubel should come by. Or when sometimes someone Nick had helped would show up, needing to talk.<br/>
Nick had sort of become a father figure/mentor to a few of Portland’s street kids, as well as a number of young wesen who needed a little bit of guidance.<br/>
When these visits occurred, Adalind would make them a plate, and if they wanted privacy, would take the kids to another room. Sometimes they would look at her like they could use some motherly attention, and then Adalind would be more than happy to remain and offer what she could.<br/>
It was purely selfish on her part, she assured Nick when she showed concern that maybe he was asking too much of her, she was just proving to herself that she was better than her mother.<br/>
It especially helped her pride when a visitor exclaimed, “Wow, I didn’t know hexenbiests were such good cooks!”<br/>
Grimm<br/>
It never failed to amaze how diverse the group was, and yet every meal (and snack) was filled with acceptance and love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>